falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Vim! Pop factory
(Vim! Corporate Headquarters) (Vim! factory) (Vim! basement) (southeast) (north) |terminal =Vim! Pop factory terminal entries }} The Vim! Pop factory is a location on the Island. In 2287, it is overrun with super mutants and Mutant hounds. Background In 2077, it was the main production and distribution center for Vim! Pop Incorporated. Layout The building is divided into two sections: Vim Corporate Headquarters and the Vim factory. Vim! Corporate Headquarters The Vim! Corporate HQ consists of a two-story building. The lobby on the first floor contains a receptionist desk, a large foyer with a fountain and the Vim! gift shop. The gift shop has a terminal with tour information, as well as double doors leading into the factory area. The upper floor contains office space, a conference room and a small employee lounge. Several bottles of Vim! can usually be found in the lounge. One of the office cubicles contains a safe which can be unlocked with the terminal on the desk. There is a marketing terminal in the conference room, and the CEO's terminal can be found behind an Advanced-locked door. The double doors in the CEO's office lead to the roof of the building. Vim! factory The factory itself consists of three sections: the mixing area, the bottling area and the shipping area. The mixing area is a large three-story room with brewing vats surrounded by catwalks and small utility rooms. Several super mutants can be found inside, along with a boss, and a leveled loot chest on the top floor. The room containing the chest also has an armor workbench, as well as the pump regulator for Ablutions (sitting on a desk near the door). The room on the other side has a terminal which can open the locked security gate and provides details on Erickson's time at the factory. On the bottom floor of the mixing area is a terminal and elevator leading to DiMA's secret medical facility. The middle section - the bottling area - is a large warehouse full of tanks containing Vim! soda. Above the area is the Ambassador room, which has the red Vim! power armor as well as the Ambassador terminal where one can learn both Vim! paint jobs. The shipping area is a large open warehouse full of debris and ruined trucks, with ramps leading to large doors. Above the shipping area are more catwalks and the taste testing area, a cafeteria-like room where tour visitors were given free samples of Vim! soda. This section also contains a communications room with a weapons workbench. All three areas can lead down to a sub-level which is flooded and may contain mole rats. This area also contains the Dock terminal to open the large red doors - Heavy Storage - that Erickson imprisoned Grun behind. In fact, Grun's heavy footsteps can be heard throughout the factory. Vim! basement Taking the elevator down from the mixing area of the factory floor leads to DiMA's secret medical facility. Immediately after entering the ruined basement area, there is a patch of dirt in the first room. Underneath is the evidence needed for The Way Life Should Be. Entering the room with the computers will activate the facility's A.I., a program named KYE 1.1. Passing a difficult speech check will convince KYE to open the doors, otherwise he can be questioned about approved users and give an objective to bring Nick, who will be given access freely because the detective system recognizes "the early prototype" as the identification. Alternatively, it is possible to ask him some questions about the room itself and passing an easy speech check, convincing KYE that's no longer needed to guard the room. Notable loot Vim! Corporate Headquarters * Vim CEO password - On a desk behind an Advanced locked door on the 2nd floor of the gift shop. Gives access to the CEO's terminal. * An enormously oversized bottle of Vim, on the fountain in front of the gift shop. * Two bottles of Vim on the reception counter just inside the main entrance. * Vim Refresh - Inside the gift shop area, ground floor on the floor behind the counter with a tour terminal. * Vim Quartz - Right outside the gift shop area on a tipped over vending machine. * Vim Captain's Blend - On the 2nd floor, next to Madison's terminal and an Expert locked safe. * Overdue book - On the large conference table to the west in the 2nd room upstairs, near the Marketing terminal. * Vim, Vim Refresh and Vim Captain's Blend in the refrigerator in the kitchen area, 2nd floor. * Two bottles of Vim and a Vim Captain's Blend in the same room as the Vim CEO password holotape. Vim! factory * A T-51 power armor, painted in the red Vim! paint job, is located on the platform above the reception area after entering from to the parking garage. * CEO's master password - Gives access to a terminal opening a security door to a south elevator, during The Way Life Should Be. * Both the standard Vim! and Vim! Refresh power armor paint jobs - on the Vim Ambassador terminal near the power armor. (If one has already entered both Vim! power armor suits found on the Island, the schematics option will not be on the terminal as both paint jobs will already be available.) * Vim - On a toolbox in the far northwest section, under where one enters from the gift shop. * Vim Quartz - On a large terminal on a broken section of catwalk just east of the forklift fire in the northwest area. * Vim, Vim Captain's Blend and a Vim Quartz in the cafeteria-like taste testing area. * A bottle of Vim on a conveyor belt in the mixing area, back of the utility room after walking between the vats. Vim! basement * What's Done is Done - Holotape, found during The Way Life Should Be. * December's Child - A unique combat rifle, in the secret medical lab. * Avery's locket and Avery's skull - Captain Avery's locket and skull. Outside * On top of the building after walking up a series of catwalks one will come to an area where there are a couple of chemistry stations and a couple bottles of Vim and Vim Captain's Blends. In the corner of this room there is the R&D terminal where one can get the Vim recipes to craft for themself at any cooking station. This terminal does not look like a common desktop terminal. * A fusion core can be found in a generator at the docks across the water due south of the factory premises. * On the very top of the Vim factory (the front building) are some mischievous garden gnomes near a glass dome. Related quests * Best Left Forgotten * Randolph Safehouse - This is a possible location to clear the area of hostiles for the Railroad. * Ablutions * Leading by Example - A possible location to clear the area of hostiles for the Brotherhood of Steel. * Hypothesis - A possible location to collect a flesh sample from a super mutant for The Institute. * Quartermastery - This is one of the possible locations which Scribe Haylen could send the player character to, in order to find tech inside, * Cleansing the Commonwealth - and could be given by Rhys as a location which needs cleansing. Notes * On the second floor of the corporate offices, in a small office, there is a wall safe. It is very easy to fall through the hole in the floor and become stuck between the first floor shelving and ceiling, forcing the player character to load an earlier save. * A Nuka-Cola ad featuring Nuka-Girl can be found in the factory. A switchblade can be seen impaling it, if it doesn't fall upon entering. The poster was hung in the factory by a team of Nuka-Cola Corporation employees tasked with driving the Vim! Pop Corporation out of business.Basement armory terminal entries * Under some circumstances it may be possible to unlock the elevator leading to the basement before obtaining The Way Life Should Be quest. If so, entering the elevator will result in the player character falling through the floor into an endless abyss. Appearances The Vim! Pop factory appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Gallery VimFactory-Reception-FarHarbor.jpg|Reception VimFactory-Display-FarHarbor.jpg|Stingray Deluxe display Vim_CEO_password.jpg|Vim CEO password VimFactory-Theater-FarHarbor.jpg|Theater VimFactory-Shop-FarHarbor.jpg|Shop VimFactory-Kitchen-FarHarbor.jpg|Kitchen VimFactory-Conference-FarHarbor.jpg|Conference room VimFactory-CEO-FarHarbor.jpg|CEO's office VimFactory-TasteTesting-FarHarbor.jpg|Taste testing room VimFactory-Brewing-FarHarbor.jpg|Brewing area VimFactory-Basement-FarHarbor.jpg|Basement medical facility Decembers Child.jpg|Location of December's Child inside the factory FO4-FarHarbor-locations-VimPopFactory3.jpg|Vim! Pop factory view from the back FO4-FarHarbor-locations-VimPopFactory6.jpg|Front entrance view VimFactory-OversizedBottle-FarHarbor.jpg|Oversized Vim bottle that can be picked up FO4FH Vim! Pop factory skeletons.png|Found on the edge of the factory's roof FO4FH Vim! Pop factory teddy.png|Teddy bear hanging by a chain on the ground floor Gnome-overlord.jpg|Sinister garden gnomes scene on the factory's roof T-51 Vim! paint job PopFactory.jpg|T-51 power armor with a Vim! paint job in the factory References Category:Far Harbor locations de:Vim!-Pop-Fabrik ru:Фабрика лимонада «Вим!» uk:Фабрика лимонаду «Вім!»